The invention relates to an oil centrifuge comprising an integral, rotatably mounted centrifuge rotor and a feed tube connected to the centrifuge rotor which defines at least one section of the flow path of the oil to the centrifuge rotor. The oil centrifuge can be used as an industrial oil centrifuge but also in a motor vehicle. The oil centrifuge can be part of an oil module which, apart from the oil centrifuge, can have an oil filter with a filter element and a heat exchanger. Oil modules of this kind are used particularly in commercial vehicles.
An oil filter with a centrifuge rotor is disclosed in DE 103 29 199 A1. The oil filter has a main flow filter and an auxiliary flow filter, through which the oil to be cleaned flows in succession. The main flow filter comprises a ring filter insert disposed in a housing bowl; the auxiliary flow filter comprises the centrifuge rotor into which the oil is fed from the filtered side of the main flow filter via a fixed rigid tube to the centrifuge rotor. A safety valve, which is transferred to the blocking position if the centrifuge rotor is not arranged in its correct position, is located in the transition from the tube to the centrifuge rotor.